


Don't Blame Yourself

by Deadhorse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Human AU, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadhorse/pseuds/Deadhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Lapis are missing, and Steven is fearing the worst has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blame Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this idea came from a video on youtube by Datis Ausum (their MVs are amazing, check em out)

Steven was happy for his two friends, he was, but honestly it seemed like the two were just making each other unhappy. And now that a search party was after them, he was fearing for the worst. When it came to Steven's friends, he was such a worry wart.

Pearl and Garnet tried to assure him they were fine, that they probably went drinking or on a last minute trip. Amethyst said they died and laughed, although only Peridot found that funny. He was at home alone now, everyone else was searching for the missing girls. No one wanted him getting hurt, so he couldn't join them. The memory of two nights ago crept in, but he wasn't sure what the significance of it was.

Two nights ago the sky was grey, and it was barely drizzling outside. Steven was inside, looking at the beach. Jasper and Lapis were standing outside, walking along the water and holding hands. They looked like they were just on a date; Lapis wearing a pretty sun dress, and Jasper wearing a buttoned up shirt. They looked happy.

He really hoped they were okay.

 

The next day they found Lapis's body washed up on the shore. She was wearing the same pretty sun dress from the other day. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst were whispering in their room. They thought Steven was in bed, but really he was just outside their door.

"Lapis has been on the swim team for ages, there's no way she just drowned."

"Are you sayin' Jasper killed her and ran off?"

"What else is there to assume?"

"I'm not gonna say their relationship was perfect, but I don't think Jasper would go as far as drowning her."

"What are we going to tell Steven?"

There's a silence, and Steven tiptoes back upstairs to his room. It was times like these he desperately wanted his dad. It wasn't like he couldn't see him, his dad was off on some trip and it was late, anyways. Really bad timing.

Once Steven cried a bit, he fell asleep. He dreamed about Lapis, and for some reason she had wings made of water. She told him the world was ending, but he shouldn't blame himself. The meaning was beyond him.

 

The search for Jasper continued. Lapis' family was in town, only her mother and father. Jasper's mother was in town, too, but Steven didn't know if Jasper had any more family than her. All of Beach City was buzzing about what had happened, so Steven stayed inside. He didn't want to hear any of it. At dinner, only Pearl was home. The two were silent for the most part, until Pearl spoke up.

"They found a letter in Jasper's locker at school."

She paused, making sure Steven was listening.

"It was from Lapis; she was writing about how the relationship wasn't working, that there'd be nothing after it, and that... They should 'do what they've always wanted, stop trying to save each other'."

"What does that mean?"

"Everyone seems to think they both walked into the ocean and... I'm sorry Steven, I don't know what to do."

The house went silent. The walls seemed to ache with grief, the wind outside howling with despair. Not only were Lapis and Jasper dead, it felt like the whole town was too.

"Have they found Jasper yet?"

Pearl sighed, and shook her head.

 

Steven had another dream. Jasper and Lapis were standing on the still ocean, struggling to keep their balance. He could only watch as their bodies slowly slipped below, until he could no longer see them.

He could hear Lapis laughing, saying, "Don't blame yourself".

 

But he was to blame. He saw them that night, and he did nothing. Garnet came rushing up, and Steven realized he was crying.

"Baby, it's okay," she whispered to him. Garnet held him in her arms, hushing him and running her fingers through his hair. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known."

 

The next day Jasper's body washed up onto the shore. They held a memorial for the girls, but the city still ached with their absence. Even when everybody moved on, everybody could still feel that void.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa this is shit, take it


End file.
